


The Minish Queen

by Slickster46



Series: The Minish queen [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickster46/pseuds/Slickster46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Twilight Princess many tribes of Hyrule are trying to rebuild and move on. But one tribe of forgotten people were hit particularly hard by the attacks. Now a young minish queen must assume the throne and help her people recover but not every shadow got banished back to the twilight realm</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Minish Queen

A young minish girl stood in the hallway of a glorious Minish castle. To the left of her was a massive cheery wood door behind which she could hear the bickering voice of the minish elders. To the left of her was a seemingly never ending hallway. In front of her was painting. It was a portrait of a minish king with bright red eyes and sharp fangs that were framed in a smirk. The girl bowed her head and prayed.

“Oh father, Samson, great king if the minish people, please give me the strength to get through this meeting.” She clasped her brown hands together and looked up at the image. Seeing her father gave her strength and courage. So, with a renewed resolve the young queen made her way towards the door where all the voices came from. It was then she pulled out a green piece of thread. 

“Would you… grant me you courage?” She clutched it close.

She took one last deep breathe before opening the door and entering.

The elder’s room was large and round sort of like a theater. But the only thing entertaining that happened in here is old men getting into fist fights and it’s not as cool as it sounds.

When the queen entered the room everyone stopped their petty arguments and turned their attention to the young lady. Everyone bowed as she passed the rows and rows of minish elders. She made it to the very front of the room and sat on the bench as if she was a judge. When she was a little girl she did use to have mock trails in this room when no one was around, it even came with a gavel. But now she wasn't a child playing pretend but a queen trying to govern a nation of people.

“I now call this meeting to order!” she said as banged the gavel. “Is everyone here?”

“Yes, your highness.” the whole room replied in unison. It was going so good at first. Now came the tricky part.  
The young queen took a deep breath.

“Now, does anyone have any issues they’d like to call to my attention?” The room burst into a roar of voices. There were so many complaints coming from so many different people at one time.

“Quiet! Quiet! One at a time!” the queen yelled as she banged the gavel. The room became silent again. The queen looked around at the faces of the elders. Even though they were of esteemed age they acted like children.

“Okay raise your hands and I will pick one of you to talk. Now, you in the back wearing green.” the queen said pointing.

The elder stood up. His face was only a little winkled and held a cane to keep himself steady. His milky brown eyes focused on the queen. He bowed.

“Your highness, I ask for your help in these trying times. Those shadow beast seem to have poisoned the ground where we grow our crops. No food will grow on that land now. We can only grow enough food for our village and we can’t make any money!”

“Money!?” said another minish elder. He stood up in outrage.

“How dare you complain about something so petty as money? Your highness, us mountain dwelling minish can not get to the mines! We need that metal to make weapons and shelter!”

“How dare you speak of your metal! In our village there is not enough clean water!” Yelled out another minish elder. Soon the whole room was in a fluster.

“Order! Order!” Cried the young queen. She banged her gavel as hard as she could. All of the elders continued to argue.

“I am your queen! I demand you listen to me!” she yelled with anger. They kept going like she wasn’t even there. She felt upset and disrespected. The young queen stormed out of the counsel room in a rage leaving the elders to bicker among themselves.

“HYYYYYAAA!” the queen screamed as she flew through the air with her blade in hand. She brought her sword down on her practice dummies head. It shook with power of her attack. She steadied her hand and prepared for another attack.

The queen always retreated to the castle’s court yards and gardens whenever she was upset. Most of the castle itself was built around the court yard. You had to travel through the court yard more the once if you wanted to get anywhere in the minish castle. Stone steps we carved into hills and paved stone bricks sprawled out in every direction. Green grass perfectly manicured filled in the spaces in between paths and made way for large wild rose bushes. Large marble columns held up the surrounding buildings that made up the castle. Massive glass windows reveled the lavish interior of the palace in brief glimpses of rich purple walls and deep red thickly woven rugs. A lake was in the distance shimmering in the sunlight. Across its shores you could hear the neighing and stomping of unsettled minish horses. 

“This time, I’ll take off its head!” She got a running start and began to move her sword forward. Just before she struck a voice broke her concentration.

“So I’m guessing your first counsil did not go as planned?” spoke princess Jean. She stood at the back of the palace training grounds. The young queen turned around and saw her sister standing behind her.

“Jean…” she said to the dark skinned girl. She had bright red eyes and light brown skin, with long dark flowing hair. She was a spitting image of the young queen who stood before her only with much longer hair. 

“I still don’t have my pie, Jean.” the queen said rather disappointed. 

“I’m sorry, my queen.” she said mockingly. “ You know there’s been so much mess to clean up around my temple I just don’t have time to make your highness a pie.” Jean bowed.

“I can have you executed you know!” The young queen hissed. “It’s not unheard of. Besides I know what you’re really doing at that temple. You’ve been fooling around with your dragon boyfriend.”

Jean flinched a little at her words. Her father never really approved of her dating dragons, let alone the king of dragons.

“So, what I have a love life? It keeps me busy and sane. Maybe you should get one.” Jean suggested. “What was the name of that human you were fooling around with? The hero chosen by the gods?”

“I was not fooling around with any human!” The queen screamed furiously.

“His name is on the edge of my lips. If, only I could remember.” Jean said teasing “It was all over your diary.”

“Y-you read my diary!?” the queen stammered.

“It’s funny. You wrote about getting a lock for your diary. Yet you didn’t.”

“I’ve been busy! I didn’t have time to get a lock. Besides what were you doing reading it anyways!?”

“There’s not much else to do in your room. I got bored. Now what was his name? Oh it’s on the tip of my tongue .”

“Keep talking and I’ll rip out your tongue!” the queen screeched.

“Oh! I’ve got it! His name was Luke, right.” Jean said sure of herself.

“No. It was Link and you are so going into the dungeons.” the queen said through gritted teeth.

“You used to make that threat all the time when we were kids. It had no merit then and it has no merit now. So, are you going to see him again?”

“That’s really none of your business now is it?” the queen said with her nose in the air.

“Too chicken?”

“Shut up! I am not chicken! I am the brave hearted minish queen! There’s nothing I fear!” she said puffing out her chest.

“By the gods, look at the size of that spider! It’s blocking the very sun!” Jean screamed in alarm. She pointed behind her sister.

“Where!?” screeched the queen in fear. Her face turned pale and her knees shook with fright. When she looked to where Jean was pointing she saw nothing but clouds and blue skies. She turned back to Jean who was bent over in laughter.

“My mistake, your highness. My eyes must’ve played a trick on me.” Jean said shrugging. 

“Oh, you idiot! I’ll show you what happens you play a trick on me!” She lunged at her sister with a growl but Jean quickly moved out of the causing her sister to fall to the ground with a puff of dust.

“You never were the fastest sibling.” Jean said with a chuckle.

“I am fast enough to catch you.” she said with a rumble. The queen sprung to her feet and started charging towards Jean but Jean just ran from her.

“Get back here and take your beating like a woman!” 

“You have to catch me first.” Jean snickered. 

Meanwhile, in castle town, a young swordsman wandered around the town asking strange questions about a discolored badger.

“Yeah! I’ve seen a badger that looked like that before! It was a while back but I remember it. But, it was a male badger.”

“A male? Are you sure?” Link probed.

“Absolutly! The little bastard nearly snapped my hand right off! But I haven’t seen him around lately.”

“Oh, well thanks for your help.” Link said discouraged.

“Hey if you really want to find this thing maybe you should ask that new fortune teller. She’s in the main square near the entrance to the castle. They say she’s amazing!”

Link shrugged his shoulders. It was worth a shot. He thanked the man again and head off toward the main plaza. People pushed through the busy streets of castle town. They drug carts and carried bundle of flowers rushing along the stone path. Link felt cramped in the crowed allies of the city. When he finally reached the plaza it was like a breath of fresh air.

“Now all I have to do is find this-“ 

“Hello! You being over there! In de green,yes?” called a voice with a strange accent. Link turned to look for where the voice was coming from. He saw many people walking by and speaking loudly. He looked around , his eyes searching for anything that looked like a fortune teller. Then in the far corner of the plaza he saw a figure hidden in a purple cloak. Behind her stood a purple tent that was made out of some kind fabric that shimmered when light touched it. The cloak she was wearing was made out of the same fabric it seemed. She beckoned to him with her ring finger. 

He started towards her with determination. As he got closer to the figure he began to notice some things about this mysterious figure. Her finger was tan and brown. Her eyes seemed to be blight red.

“I see you have been led to me as faith designed.” she said as Link made his way towards her.

 

“So, you are the fortune teller!?” Link said with excitement 

“And you are de hero? Not very bright yes? But den again de person you are after isn’t the brightest either.” She turned and started toward her tent.

“W-wait!” Link said stammering . “I’m not looking for a person! I’m looking for a badger.”

“Eh? You are still thinking dat she was just a badger? You are even duller dan I first concluded. You two will be perfect togeder.”

“Can I at least know your name?” the swordsman inquired.

The sooth seer turned back to look at him with her pericing red eyes.

“You may call me, Ms. Fortune.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was one of the first pieces of fanfiction I ever wrote and I have been re writing and re vamping it for some years now. Please enjoy and leave notes about how I can improve.


End file.
